


Pandora and the Sun

by hookedonthesky



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Horror, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Minor Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Mystery, Not a fully happy ending, Power Dynamics, elements of, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonthesky/pseuds/hookedonthesky
Summary: There's this store. Alex can't stop thinking about it.Or, a kind of Magic shop AU with elements of horror sprinkled in.





	1. The Awakening

_Awareness returns. It has been… asleep… for too long. It? No, not it. He._

_***_

That day started like any other. Alexander waking up with his alarm clock, feeling rejuvenated even after only four hours of sleep. He had been productive the night prior, words slipping easily from his mind into the pages. Writing always came easy to him, but last night had been especially good. Alex never felt completely content - there were always words buzzing under his skin, things that needed to be done. But after a night of good work, he was as close to content as he could be.

He got quickly out of the house, his morning routine finished as usual. He had a choice in front of him, like every day - he could walk to work or he could take a bus. Sometimes he contemplated getting a car, but if his years of poverty had taught him anything, it was that having a car was a needless luxury. And even now, money not being that big of a problem, some of the lessons and reflexes were ingrained deep, and he couldn't shake them off.

Mentally berating himself for his wandering mind, Alex decided on public transport. He had already spent too much time thinking, and even though he still had plenty of time until he had to be in the office, Alex liked to arrive early. Besides, the weather wasn't especially nice, so he didn't have a particular urge to walk.

Boarding the bus, Alex let his mind wander again. He had a planned date with Eliza that evening. That would mean he couldn't stay at work as long as he liked, but his boss kept telling him that he should spend some time out of the office. And, Alex liked spending time with Eliza. What they had was new and still a bit tentative, but Alex had a good feeling about it. Eliza was sweet, and she didn't seem like she was appalled with any of his quirks, at least for now. She was supportive, and Alex thought she understood him well enough. Not fully, but then again, no one had ever understood him fully. Alex didn't mind.

Something caught his eye, and struck Alex out of his musings. The bus was standing at a stoplight, which gave Alex ample time to look at the shop that gained his attention. Although he had never seen it before, the shop didn't seem new and Alex wasn't sure why it had caught his eye in the first place. It was named Odmieńce, in big, gold lettering. The name tickled Alexander’s memory - it seemed familiar, like he had read something about it a long time ago. He had had an interest in mythology when he had been younger, and he thought the familiarity probably came from that. Although the word didn't sound Greek, and he couldn't remember reading much about something other than Greek mythology. Alex strained, but from where he was standing, he couldn't even determine what the shop sold.

The light turned green, and Alex quickly lost sight of the shop, although he caught himself following the store with his eyes and even struggling to see it once he started losing sight of it. Frowning in confusion, Alexander shook his head, and forced his mind to the day in front of him.

***

_His consciousness forms slowly, escaping the claws of its surroundings. Soon, he thinks. Soon._

***

Alexander’s workday continued in the vein of productivity it had started. He finished three proposals he had been working on for a while, he destroyed Charles Lee during an impromptu debate at a meeting, and he started working on the budget plan for next month.

He told Washington he would leave early that day, or well, early for him, regular time for other people. And wasn't it weird that his boss seemed happy that he was leaving early for once? Alex knew people thought he overworked himself, but that's just how he functioned.

His date with Eliza went well, as usual.

“There's this charity event we are hosting next month,” Eliza told him. “I might have mentioned it last week.”

“You did,” Alex replied, after swallowing a bite of food. Then he added, “You know how proud I am that your charity work is going so well.”

Eliza smiled at him warmly.

“Thank you, Alex,” she said. “I'm mentioning it now because I wanted to ask you to come with me to the event.” 

“Of course,” he replied, adding a mental note to write it down somewhere, so as not to forget.

After that, they chatted a bit more. He talked a little about what he was working on currently at the office, and even though Eliza seemed attentive, he tried not to talk too _much._ He wasn't sure how successful he was, but Eliza didn't seem to mind.

At the end of the night, he walked with Eliza to her place, since she didn't live far away. She invited him up, but he declined, as he still had things to do that evening.

Something kept nagging at the back of his mind on his way home. In the end, he decided it was probably because of the change in his routine, since he hadn't taken his usual path home, having gone on the date. He pushed the unease out of his mind. He still had work to do that evening, as always.

That night he dreamt of gold letters glittering in the sunlight. The letters danced and wiggled around. It seemed like they were laughing at him.

***

 _A name? Oh, yes, it…_ **_he_ ** _has a name._

***

He woke up the next day with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He thought it might have something to do with what he had dreamed about but he couldn't remember the dream.

Pushing back the sick feeling, he tried to regain his good mood. Before he left, he checked his bag and pockets three times to see if he had everything. He felt like he was forgetting something important.

It was a nice day, and he decided to walk to work, as he still had time. But then he surprised himself by unconsciously going the wrong way - instead of going straight to work, he almost followed the route the bus took, which was much longer. Thankfully, he caught himself in time and went with the shorter route. He decided to sleep an hour longer the next night - he didn't want his absent-mindedness to affect his work.

***

_He has missed… the screams. Their pleas._

_***_  

Alex managed to push away all distractions and had another productive day at work. He was quite proud of some of the things he had managed to finish.

At one point during the workday, an intern told him he was wanted in Washington’s office. He went in, heart pounding. No matter how many times he went in, and no matter how well Washington treated him, he had never completely shaken the feeling that he was a kid in trouble entering the principal's office. Although he had never respected any of his principals as much as he respected George Washington.

“You asked to see me?” he said, entering after being invited in. 

“Oh, yes, Alex, come in. Sit down.”

And Alex sat, feeling a bit jittery.

“Don't look at me like that, you're not in trouble,” Washington said, almost jovially. “I only wanted to commend you on your good work the last few months, and to talk about our plans for the future.”

Alex preened under the praise. Praises from Washington meant _so much_ to him. His previous apprehension gone, he gladly jumped into a discussion about their work.

_***_

_It has been so long…_

_***_

He took a bus on his way home. The discussion with Washington left him in a very good mood, which kept for the rest of the day. He was almost vibrating with ideas which probably won't be able to wait until tomorrow. It will be another long evening that night. He couldn't wait.

That strange store caught his eye again. This time the bus didn't stop at the traffic light, so he didn't have too much time to observe it. He tried to see if anyone was entering or leaving, but he didn't see anyone. Nevertheless, the store seemed somehow… welcoming.

***

_He remembers… how they are oh so delicious when they beg._

***

The rest of the week passed in the same vein. Going to work and staying overtime, meeting with Washington often to discuss one thing or the other for the company. Alex felt like things were finally, _finally,_ going right for him.

However, in the evenings, when he arrived home, he felt like his inspiration was at its lowest. He could still write, and he did, but nothing sounded exactly like he wanted it to. There was a restlessness under his skin that didn't let him concentrate fully. It _was_ annoying, but Alexander worked in his life under many different circumstances, so he managed to push through. There was _nothing_ that could stop him from working, when he wanted to.

One of the other low points of the week was that there was construction happening on the bus route, and the weather kept being rainy, so he had to take a taxi to and from work. He couldn't quite put a finger on why it annoyed him so much.

_***_

_A shudder of pleasure._

***

On Friday, he had plans with some friends from work, to visit a local pub. He didn't like spending time not being productive, but he also didn't _dislike_ these meetings. Lafayette and Hercules were fun to be around, and he guessed he had to unwind sometime (at least that's what they always told him).

They welcomed him warmly, when he arrived. They were sitting next to each other, their sides brushing. Alex was _sure_ there was something between them, but they never openly admitted anything, and he never asked.

They were quite a pair, though. Being almost opposites, Lafayette with his willowy physique and an _interesting_ sense of style, and Hercules with his muscles bulging, they somehow managed to complement each other quite well.

They started talking about work, but the conversation quickly devolved from there.

During a lull in the conversation, Alex remembered there was something he had wanted to ask them.

“Have you seen that new shop?“ he said, casually.

“Which shop?” Lafayette replied. Out of the three of them, he was the one who had the most interest in fashion and new stores, even with Hercules’ history in tailoring.

“The one at, um, 53rd Street? It's called Odmieńce, and I think it's mythological, although I can't remember where I heard it. It's right beside that ice cream shop that we go to, sometimes, remember?“

Alexander felt like he was rambling, so he stopped, especially when he noticed both of them looking a bit puzzled.

“I don't remember seeing any new shops there, Alex,” Lafayette replied, “and we went to get ice cream there just a couple of days ago, didn't we?”

Hercules nodded.

“And I think I would have remembered an interesting name like that. What kind of shop is it?”

“Oh,” Alex replied, feeling confused, “maybe I saw it wrong then. I'm not sure what it sells, I saw it from afar and the name caught my attention.”

“I'll keep an eye out, the next time I'm passing by,” Hercules said, but Alex assured him that there was no need, that it wasn't an important thing, and changed the subject.

The evening afterwards continued in the same way, with jokes and laughter, but the shop kept nagging at Alex's mind.

***

_A jagged smile. Someone… is coming._

***

They ended up having quite a lot to drink. Well, Alex managed to achieve a pleasant buzz and nothing much more, but Lafayette and Herc drank a bit more than him. He left the bar alongside a stumbling Lafayette, with Hercules propping him up, but not doing much better himself. They saw him off to a taxi and opted to walk home, since they lived close by.

He gave the taxi driver his address, and then impulsively added, “Could you drive through the 53rd Street on the way there?”

“Are you sure?” the driver replied gruffly. “That will take us quite around.”

“Yes, I'm sure,” Alex said, firmly.

The driver gave him a questioning glance, as if asking for a clarification, but Alex didn't offer one, and the drive continued on in silence.

The streets weren't deserted as it wasn't extremely late, but they still somehow seemed eerie. Alex stared at the passing lights, mind seemingly far away, with nothing concrete on his mind.

The drive didn't take too long, and soon they were approaching the street Alex wanted to go through. He… wasn't sure why he'd asked the driver to go this way. It wasn't such a big deal, that Laf and Herc didn't know about the store. Maybe they just hadn't noticed it. But, the store was _so_ eye-catching, at least to Alex, and he almost couldn't fathom someone not noticing it. So, he just wanted to pass by, to confirm that the store really was standing there.

And there it was. The dark made the huge windows of the store seem almost ominous, but the letters in the name still glittered invitingly.

Alex contemplated taking a picture, to show it later to Lafayette, but by the time he decided what to do, the car was already too far away.

***

_Freedom. Yes. Soon..._

***

That night, Alexander had a strange dream again. He was standing on a cliff’s edge, with storm clouds gathering above him. The air was chilly, biting even, but he didn't feel it completely. He felt like he was half in, half out of his body, and drifting. The wind picked up, screaming, howling. He knew that if he took a couple of steps away from the cliff, he'd be safe from the storm. He looked down.

He took a step off the cliff.

***

 ** _He_ ** _gathers his bearings even more, unused to the passage of time._

***

During the weekend, his productivity was lacking, which was unusual for him, to say the least. Words just wouldn't _come._ He had an itch to _do_ something, but it wasn't his usual “write like you're running out of time” itch. None of what he wrote sounded _right._ He kept losing focus, but he was operating on his normal hours of sleep, so it wasn't tiredness. The more he kept failing, the more his annoyance grew.

In the end, he decided to take a walk, to clear his head. He wandered aimlessly, trying to get back into the right headspace. But then, he found himself in front of _the_ shop.

He blinked up at it, a bit confused. He hadn't realised he had walked _this_ far.

He stood in front of the store, indecisive. He came this far, what would it hurt to enter? Just to see what's inside? Maybe then he'd get an explanation why nobody else knew about the place. If nothing else, the store name _was_ very eye-catching.

But then, his phone rang with a message from Eliza, and in the process of fishing it out of his pocket, he realised with dismay that he hadn't brought his wallet.

Looking regretfully at the store, he decided he'd come some other time. Nevertheless, it took him quite a long time to get his legs to move away.

***

_A dark chuckle. Almost…_

***

The next week passed as if in a daze. Alex went to work, almost on autopilot. After coming home, he tried to work as much as he could, but he found himself going to bed earlier and earlier. He kept having strange dreams. He would call them nightmares, even, but the prevalent fear of nightmares was missing.

He went to a date with Eliza, even went home with her afterwards, but even the sex, which was fine, didn't manage to snap him out of the strange state his mind had found itself in. He just couldn't concentrate.

***

_Anticipation..._

***

He wondered when had the store opened. Was it new, and that's why Lafayette didn't know of it? Or was it old, a part of the street for so long that people forgot it existed, and it was Alex who only learned about it now?

 _Odmieńce,_ he thought, _I wonder where that word comes from._ It didn't sound Germanic nor Romance. He thought of maybe googling it, but then gave up. It doesn't matter really, he'd remember it sooner or later. Besides, he’d probably figure it out when he sees what's inside the shop.

(and when had he decided that he would visit the shop?)

***

_…_

***

Alex begged off on going out on Friday, instead deciding to have a relaxing night in. He needed a way to calm down his restlessness, and his absent-mindedness. It hadn't started to affect his work yet, but Alex was afraid that it would, soon, and he couldn't let that happen. Work was the most important thing he had in his life, currently.

There was that itch under his skin again, the annoyance and the strange pull. His hands kept fidgeting, and his foot tapping. He couldn't stay still, or stand in one place for more than a couple of seconds

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and decided to go for a walk. It wasn't very late, but still most of the stores he passed by were closed, or closing. Nevertheless, his legs again took him to Odmieńce, and, surprisingly, the store was still open. He took a deep breath, beating back the nerves, that he wasn't quite sure from where they came, and entered the store.

The store was filled with books, and different other knick-knacks. It had a musty smell, and the decorations seemed as if they were from a previous century. Alex wasn't quite sure if it was a bookshop, or a kind of antique store, but he couldn't ponder on it for long as his attention was quickly taken by the man standing behind the counter.

The man smiled. There was _something_ in his smile Alex couldn't place. Something almost animalistic. Something _predatory._

It should've rung warning bells in Alex’s head, but it was just a _smile._ And Alex was _finally_ in the store.

“Hello there,” the man said. His voice was a bit gravely, with a distinct Southern twang. “I am Thomas. Welcome to my shop.”

Then he looked Alex up and down, and Alex had to suppress a shudder.

“How can I help you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I hope you enjoyed? 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit of a slog, it will quicken up in the later chapters, I promise. I already have the ending written (which I'm very excited about!), but I still have to hash out the middle part. Almost no Jamilton interaction in this one, I'm sorry :/ But it's coming!
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Also, if you find any mistakes, cause I don't have a beta so I could have very easily missed something.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://hookedonthesky.tumblr.com), if anyone's interested.


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex falls in deeper.

After a pause, Alex realised he had been staring, and he felt that he was slightly blushing.

“H-hello, I, um, saw your shop on the way here, and it just looked interesting…” he trailed off, all of his worldliness leaving him. Thomas’ eyes seemed as if they were piercing through him.

“Well, I’m glad our storefront managed to catch your attention,” Thomas said, smiling. There was something, something almost dark in that smile, but it only made Alex more curious.

“So, what do you sell, then?” he asked, feeling a bit bolder.

“Oh, this and that,” Thomas replied, crossing his arms casually. Alex found himself following the line of his bicep, which he immediately stopped, fighting another blush. “I mostly sell old things, or things that need a new home.”

“Like an antique shop, then?” Alex asked, his lips dry. He licked them to wet them, and he could swear Thomas’ eyes darted to his lips for a second.

“You could say that,” Thomas replied lazily, “is there anything you are looking for? Anything I could… help you with?”

Alex squirmed in place, hoping Thomas wouldn’t notice. He berated himself mentally. The shopkeeper surely wasn’t being suggestive and Alex should keep his mind out of the gutter.

“I’m just browsing, but thank you,” he replied, thankful that he had managed to keep his voice steady. Then he determinedly turned to the side and started looking at the shop’s wares. 

There were books with strange names, and weirdly shaped figurines. Alex leaned a bit to examine one figurine, not sure of what it was displaying but then he quickly straightened, blushing. The figurine was of two men in a  _ suggestive  _ position. He could swear he heard a chuckle behind him, but when he tried to glance at Thomas from the corner of his eye, he seemed to be examining something in a notebook deeply.

Alex cleared his throat, and Thomas looked up.

“What does your name mean? The name of the store?” Alex asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Thomas smiled, in a secretive sort of way, but waved his hand dismissively “It’s just some mythological reference. I inherited this store from a previous owner, so I don’t know all the details.”

He laughed as if he had told a joke.

Alex… really wanted to know more about Thomas. He just seemed so  _ interesting.  _ So secretive, like a puzzle made only for Alex.

He looked around the store one more time, searching for something to talk about, but his eyes kept going back to Thomas. There was something so  _ smug  _ in the way he stood, so self-assured. He stood as if he were better than everyone else. And normally, such a stance would have annoyed Alex - he had met  _ many  _ smug assholes in his life, that had thought they could look down on Alex. And Alex had taught them wrong, each and every one of them. 

But the way Thomas’ eyes pinned him, it didn’t make him bristle, didn’t make him want to puff out his chest to prove him wrong, no. Thomas did make Alex want to prove himself, but not because he wanted to antagonize him. He just wanted Thomas to think highly of him.

Thomas’ silky voice interrupted his thoughts, “I’m sorry, but I’m about to close. Come back another time, will you? I still haven’t satisfied your needs… as a customer.”

Alex felt a shudder travelling through his spine at those words, but he only nodded.

“It was… nice to meet you, Thomas,” he said, reluctantly turning to leave.

“It was nice meeting you as well, Alex,” Thomas said his name in a way nobody ever did, all soft and sibilant. Alex had to stifle a gasp as he left.

With all the excitement, Alex never did realise he hadn't told Thomas his name.

On the way home, Alexander’s thoughts kept returning back to the shop. He’d thought that finally entering and seeing what’s inside would satisfy his curiosity, but that didn’t seem to be the case. The various assorted knick-knacks, the books, they all seemed so interesting. But all of that paled in comparison to Thomas. He was so fascinating, so intriguing. Alex wanted to know more about him, he wanted to know the meaning of his every secret smile and gesture. He wanted Thomas to know that Alex was smart, and quick and resourceful. He wanted Thomas to respect him, to like him. He… 

He shook his head, trying to clear it. He shouldn’t be so enthralled by a person he had just met! Thomas was interesting, true, as was the shop, but Alex had other priorities.

He nodded to himself. He would think about other things, now. He would visit the shop tomorrow, to satisfy his curiosity one more time.

He still didn’t manage to get any more work done that evening.

***

Alexander slept fitfully that night. He had strange dreams, of being lost in a deep fog and not managing to escape. Of a voice shouting directions to him, and Alex trying to follow them, barely managing to, and still not escaping. 

He blearily got ready to work, his mind feeling like molasses. He had to take the bus, as he was running late, and he found himself craning his neck to look at Thomas’ shop while the bus went by it.

He could have sworn he saw a glimpse of a silhouette through the dark glass of the shop, but the bus quickly sped away.

Work was… alright. Alex felt jittery and could barely sit still, but he managed to get some work done. He had a screaming match with Charles Lee, and Washington nodded and gave him a half smile when passing him in the hallway, both of which got him to feel much better.

He still couldn’t stop the flashes he could see every time he closed his eyelids, of a smug smile and gleaming white teeth. And he kept glancing at the clock.

The workday got over, finally, and Alex sped out. He couldn’t handle the restlessness anymore. Washington gave him a confused look on his way out, unused to seeing Alex leave so early. Alex didn’t mind though, he would be back to his usual routine soon, he just… wanted to go to the shop. One more time.

***

The bell rang as Alex opened the door. The store was empty again, except for Thomas standing behind the counter. 

Thomas looked at him without any surprise, and smirked.

“Hello again. What can I help you with, today?”

“I… well, I didn’t get a chance to buy anything yesterday, so I thought I’d come back in today.”

He looked around, then blurted, “Are you always this empty?”

Alex blushed a little, realising what he’d just said, but Thomas just kept on smiling with that almost predatory smile.

“We haven’t had many customers recently, that’s true. But that just gives me the opportunity to focus all my attention on you, darlin’.”

Alex coughed and looked away, fighting another blush. He hated that he felt like a nervous schoolgirl. 

“I’ll-I’ll just be over there, browsing,” he said, gesturing vaguely at the direction of a display. He then hurried to where he had pointed, and tried to concentrate on the wares at hand.

Surprisingly, he didn’t have a hard time doing that, as all of the things seemed so  _ interesting.  _ Alex couldn’t determine uses for half of the things at least, but he was fascinated just by looking at them. He picked up a book with an intricate cover of intertwined red vines. With a closer look, Alex realised that there were bones between some of the vines. However, when he opened the book, he realised that the language was unfamiliar to him so he set it back down in disappointment.

Another thing that caught his attention was a little vial of some liquid. The vial itself was again very intricate, made of a type of twinkling glass, but there wasn’t a label on it. Alex shook it a bit, but besides finding out that the liquid seemed more viscous than he had expected, he couldn’t determine anything else. He was about to set it down when a voice behind him made him jump and almost drop the vial.

_ “That _ is a liquid that my predecessor bought on his travels. I am not sure where he got it, but he was told that using it enhances sexual pleasure  _ immensely.”  _

Alex shuddered, and felt his fingers tightening around the vial. He hadn’t heard Thomas move, but he was standing close behind him. Alex could swear he could feel Thomas’ body heat on his back.

He cleared his throat, “Do you, um, do you know what’s in it?”

He looked back over his shoulder and met Thomas’ eyes. He  _ was  _ standing close, not close enough to be inappropriate, but closer than necessary.

In hindsight, meeting his eyes might not have been such a smart move as Alex felt pinned down by that gaze. He felt like prey being stared at by its predator. But more worryingly, he  _ liked  _ it.

“I don’t, darlin’,” Thomas said, then after a second finally pulled back, giving Alex room to breathe. Alex wasn’t sure if he felt relief or wanted that attention back. 

“Maybe that is why no one wants to buy it - it is a vial with unknown contents,” he finished with a chuckle. 

Alex nodded, his racing heart returning back to normal. What  _ was  _ that about Thomas that always flustered him so?

“Where are you from?” Alex asked after the silence stretched on for too long. “I can’t completely place your accent.”

“Oh, from here and there,” Thomas said, smirking still, “I’ve travelled a lot before finding myself here.”

Alex nodded and swept his eyes back over the little knick-knacks on the shop’s shelves. Something else caught his eye.

“What’s that?” he asked Thomas, pointing at a box. It was on one of the higher shelves, too high up for Alex to reach, but it looked very nicely carved.

“The box? That’s a music box with a special melody. Would you like to hear it?”

Without waiting for Alexander’s reply, he reached up for the box. His hand brushed against Alexander's side, and he got goosebumps. He hoped Thomas didn’t notice.

Thomas flicked open the lid of the box, and an eerie melody filled the room. It reverberated strangely around them, making Alexander’s head spin. The melody sounded melancholic and almost hollow, as if something essential was missing from it.

“W-where’s that from?” Alex asked, feeling strangely caught off guard.

“It’s a secret,” Thomas said, winking. He didn’t seem affected by the strangeness of the melody at all - he seemed to be revelling in it even. But he closed the box, cutting off the melody, and Alex gave a sigh of relief.

“I’ll let you browse a bit more, darlin’,” Thomas said, moving back towards the counter. Alex firmly squashed any thoughts that told him he was already missing the closeness. “Call me if you need  _ anything.” _

“Of course, thanks,” Alex said, still feeling shaken up. He wasn’t used to feeling as out of control as he felt every time he was in this shop.

He almost wished Thomas wasn’t here, so that he could give himself a couple of sobering slaps on the face. Instead, he inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to get back some of his footing. He wasn’t here to chat up interesting shop clerks, he had a shop to explore.

So Alex browsed a bit more, finding a couple of old-looking books in English and French that he could read. They looked promising so he decided to buy them. He also impulsively added a small statuette of a regal looking woman with a supreme smirk on her face. He could barely admit it even to himself, but she reminded him of Thomas.

Approaching the counter, Thomas gave him a quick smile, barely a flash of the teeth, and asked, “Have you decided what to buy, darlin’?”

Alex nodded, smiling back. Thomas smirked when he saw the statuette and Alex was left fighting a blush. He couldn't have known the reason he was buying it, so there was no need to be embarrassed, Alex told himself. 

After paying, he reluctantly said goodbye to Thomas and left the store. Thomas’ smile kept flashing in front of his face on the way home, every time he blinked.

He didn’t get much sleep that night either.

***

The next couple of days of work passed for Alex as if in a blur. If someone had asked him what he did during those few days, he couldn’t have replied, having no idea. He kept thinking about Thomas, about his smirk and his intent gaze, the feel of his body heat on his back. He got aroused at times when he remembered Thomas’ drawl, the sound of his voice. He found himself often dreaming about strong hands holding him down, about arching his back in pleasure and meeting hard, unyielding skin.

He wanted to go back to the shop, he really did, but he had told himself that the second time would be the last, and so he refrained. But he kept getting more and more distracted, and finally, it came to a head on Friday night when he realised he didn’t have any concentration left to talk to people, much less socialize with Herc and Laf on their usual night out. He begged off going, deciding to stay at home instead, and hopefully work.

He sat at his chair, looking at an empty document in consternation. He hadn’t been putting in  _ any  _ overtime for the past few days. Washington hadn’t told him anything yet, but Alex was  _ sure  _ he would soon. He couldn’t go on like this anymore.

_ Ask me if you need anything, darlin’. _

The words rang through Alexander’s head, clear as on the day he had heard them for the first time. Alex shuddered, he could almost feel phantom hands caressing him, holding him down.

His obsession with the shop (and its owner) hasn’t passed, he had to admit to himself finally. He wanted to visit that shop again wanted to… (see him again).

He got dressed quickly. He was going to go there this one more time, and then finally he would get it (him) out of his mind and would be able to concentrate on work again and return to his normal routine, he was sure of it. And if he took a bit longer time than usual deciding whether he should wear his hair up or leave it down, nobody had to know. (he wore it up. He liked how  _ inviting  _ his neck looked like that)

Thomas was reclining in his usual spot when Alex arrived. The shop was, once again, empty.

“Hello again, Alex,” Thomas said silkily. If humans could purr, Alex would have said that was the sound that Thomas made, saying that. “Back again for some more of my… wares?”

“I was just passing by, thought I’d stop and say hi. I hope you don’t mind?” Alex said, lifting his chin as if in a challenge. Thomas met his stare head-on, his smile widening.

“I don’t mind  _ at all, _ darlin’. Why don’t you tell me about your week?”

He indicated for Alex to sit on a chair behind the counter, next to his own. Alex hesitated for a second, but then approached and set down. He felt tense, but he hated feeling weak or out of control so he resolutely squashed any urge to squirm or fidget. 

He took a deep breath and decided to hell with it, why shouldn’t he tell Thomas about his week.

So he started talking, first telling Thomas about his week but that turned into talking about his work, his regard for Washington, which then brought him to the subject of Laf and Herc, then Eliza. Alex finally felt completely back in his element, talking about his life and things that interested him. And Thomas didn’t seem to mind, urging him on with noncommittal hums and ‘yes’s. Alex then started talking about his political leanings, which he had  _ a lot  _ of thoughts on. 

That was the first time where Thomas actually joined the conversation. He had some old-fashioned views, but he defended them fiercely. Alex found himself arguing back, feeling delighted. He always revelled in arguing with others, but usually, it was because he liked showing his superior knowledge or he was passionate about the subject. But Thomas was such a good conversationalist, and Alex liked talking to him - even if Thomas usually ended up being the one who finished those arguments.

It started getting late, and Alex reluctantly had to head back home when Thomas told him that he would be closing the store soon. Alexander never noticed that no one entered the store during the whole time they had talked.

Alex started visiting Thomas at the store regularly after that. Thomas didn’t invite him, and they didn’t talk about it - Alex just visited every time he had free time. Every time, Thomas gave him the usual smile and invited him into a conversation. 

***

Time passed. Alexander's life felt like it was filled by a deep fog. He went to work, did what he had to, and came back home. He wasn't sure  _ what  _ exactly he did at work, afterwards, but he knew he did something. Most of the things he did, he did on autopilot. He stopped meeting Herc and Laf, he usually didn't feel like going. They tried calling him a couple of times, asking what was wrong, but he told them nothing was wrong. He just didn't feel like going to the pub that day. 

The bright spots in his life were visits to Thomas. He went to visit Thomas often, sometimes daily. That was the only time where he felt that he was out of the fog, where he felt like he was really living. Where he felt… happy. 

Thomas was smart and knowledgeable, and an amazing person to talk to. They argued sometimes, but Alex loved those arguments too. He had never felt more alive as he did when talking to Thomas.

And he still felt  _ attracted  _ to Thomas. Every time Thomas would touch Alex during their chats, to make a point or just to get his attention, Alex would feel shivers running through him. Thomas’ voice often made Alex squirm, and Thomas often featured in Alexander’s dreams, or even some late night… fantasies.

Alex didn’t act on it, and if Thomas ever noticed anything, he didn’t show it.

***

Alex was broken out of the fog by incessant knocking on his door. He looked up, needing a second to reorient himself. He wasn't sure what he had been doing, but he knew that he was about to head out and see Thomas again. The knocking startled him, he wasn't expecting anyone. Could it be Thomas? He furrowed his brows, thinking. He wasn't sure if he had ever told Thomas where he lived. He hoped he did though, it would be a nice surprise to have him here. Here, where his bed was close at hand… Alex squirmed and took a deep breath. He really hoped it was Thomas. He opened the door. 

“Eliza?” he asked in surprise. When was the last time he had seen Eliza? He couldn't remember…

“Where were you?” Eliza asked him, sounding shaken up. 

“Pardon?” Alex asked. Without the hope of Thomas being in front of the door, Alex felt himself almost falling back into the fog. But Eliza looked really upset so he made an effort to concentrate on the conversation. 

“The charity event, Alex,” Eliza said. Alex could see that there were tears in her eyes, “I told you about it weeks ago!”

“Oh,” Alex said, finally realising what she was talking about, “the event…” 

“Yes!” Eliza replied, “Why didn't you come? I've tried calling you but you haven't been replying.”

Alex glanced back at his phone. It stood on the table, untouched for a while. Thomas didn't use a cellphone so Alex found less and less reason to use his. 

“I'm sorry,” he told Eliza, “I didn't hear your calls. I must have… forgot about the event. Let me, let me make it up to you?”

He felt bad, he really did. Eliza didn't deserve that. He would make an effort not to have such a thing happen again. He wasn't sure how he had managed to forget. 

“No, Alex,” Eliza said firmly, her eyes still watery, “Your head has been somewhere else recently. We haven't seen each other in so long, have you even realised that? We don't talk at all! I've tried, I really did, I thought you were busy with work and that it would get better, but this… This is too much.“

“What… what are you saying?”

“I'm saying that I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry Alex, but I can't be with someone who is somewhere else. Call me when you get your life back together,” she said, the tears dripping down her face. Then she turned around, and left.

Alex wanted to call after her, he really did. He felt awful, Eliza didn't deserve that from him. He opened his mouth to call her, to apologise better, to make it up to her, but… Maybe that was for the best, in the end? He had other priorities, now. What he had with Eliza was nice, but things don't last forever. 

Nodding to himself, he started getting ready. He would send Eliza flowers or something, to apologise one last time. But he was due to meet Thomas now. 

***

Alex was at Thomas’ shop, again. He was wringing his hands, and his heart was pounding loudly.  _ It was time. _

The breakup with Eliza had shaken him up a little bit, but he got back into his usual routine after a couple of days. But the breakup also opened his eyes - he had realised he might have been holding himself back from doing… anything with Thomas because of Eliza. And now that he wasn’t with her anymore, he was free to pursue Thomas. And Thomas was  _ amazing,  _ Alex has never met anyone he liked more than he did Thomas. He was  _ perfect.  _

So Alex had decided to finally ask Thomas out. And that was why he was standing in front of the shop, fidgeting nervously. The letters of the shop name seemed to glint encouragingly at him, and he took a deep, steadying breath, and walked in.

“Hello Alex,” Thomas said, looking up from where he was sitting, “I’ve read a book today that I thought you might find interesting.”

“Hey, uh, Thomas,” Alex said, shuffling his feet a bit. He then gathered his courage and squared his shoulders, and continued, “I was wondering if… well, I wanted to ask you to, uh, go to lunch with me? Sometime?”

Thomas eyes briefly widened, but then he smirked, “Are you asking me on a date,  _ darlin’?” _

He stood up, and slowly approached Alex.

Alex flushed a bit, but stood his ground and kept Thomas’ gaze.

“And what if I am?” he replied, challengingly.

“Well then, I’ll just have to do this,” Thomas said, still smirking, and kissed him.

The kiss was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Thomas' mouth was hot and insistent, and Alex could do nothing but be swept along. Thomas’ tongue explored his mouth, and Alex tried regaining control of the kiss, but Thomas didn’t let him, setting their pace. One of Thomas’ hands moved into Alexander’s hair, pulling a bit and controlling the direction in which his head shifted, to deepen the kiss. Alex didn’t mind the pull on his hair, he liked it even, and after a particularly strong pull he moaned into Thomas’ mouth. He leaned more on Thomas, and shifted a bit, feeling himself hard in his pants. He could feel Thomas chuckle into his mouth.

They separated finally, and Alex could feel himself panting heavily. He smiled at Thomas, feeling content. He had never felt happier.

They ended up not going on that date that day or any other. But they spend  _ a lot  _ of time in the shop, especially in the bedroom above it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I definitely had fun writing it, and thank you for reading. Please tell me if you see any mistakes, or have any criticism to offer.  
> Sorry about the wait! I should be able to post the last two chapter within a month, so there shouldn't be a repeat of this.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://hookedonthesky.tumblr.com), if anyone's interested.


End file.
